Wenn Rosenblätter fallen
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Manchmal werden Träume war. Manchmal bekommen wir das, was wir uns am meisten ersehnen. Manchmal für eine Nacht. Manchmal nur in unserer Erinnerung. GELPHIE


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, deswegen ich borge sie mir auch nur von Gregory Maguire und Stephen Schwartz aus.

Die Lyrics sind aus „**Wenn Rosenblätter fallen**" einem Stück von Rory Six und Kai Hüsgen. Ich wollte hier ein trauriges Lied nehmen, und hoffe, dass ich das Richtige gefunden habe.

Ich kann mich einfach nicht für eine Rechtschreibung entscheiden und Kommas setz ich nach Gefühl, so mal als Entschuldigung angemerkt.

Ich wollt mich mal an einer Gelphie-Fanfic versuchen und „die Luft auf der anderen Seite des Gartenzauns schnuppern", für **Aelphaba**, meine fleißigste Revieschreiberin, Dankeschön und auch für das Foto von Willemijn an der Stagedoor und für **TheGreenWitch**, die ja lieber Gelphie liest und danke für die langen ICQ-Nächte.

**WENN ROSENBLÄTTER FALLEN**

**Im Frühling werde ich deinen  
Rosenstock gießen.  
Bis die ersten Knospen sprießen.  
Dann werde ich weinen.**

Kann man Liebe eigentlich in Worte fassen? Gefühle wirklich ausdrücken? Vieles musste man unterdrücken. Es gab Dinge, die durfte man einfach nicht fühlen.

Das was sie für ihre Freundin empfand, dass durfte sie einfach nicht fühlen, sie musste es verdrängen, Gefühle unterdrücken, vergessen.

Das ging einfach nicht. Sie waren zwei Mädchen, sie durfte einfach nicht fühlen, nicht für ihre Freundin.

Traurig stand sie auf der Brücke und sah gedankenverloren ins Wasser des Flusses, der unter der Brücke entlang floss. Sie hatte sich hierher in die Einsamkeit geflüchtet. Sie musste ihre Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen.

Wie war es nur dazu gekommen?

Wieso stand sie heute hier?

Warum war sie nicht bei einer ihrer vielen Mitschülerinnen und lachte und tratschte mit ihr?

Warum stand sie hier und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an?

Die Antwort hierauf war einfach.

Weil sie ihre Freundin liebte.

Aber die Gesellschaft erwartete von ihr, dass sie einen Mann liebte und heiratete.

Sie durfte nicht anders sein.

Sie durfte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen.

Nicht öffentlich.

Aber in ihrer Fantasie, da durfte sie sich vorstellen, wie ihre Hände über den grünen Körper glitten, wie sie die grünen Lippen küsste.

In ihrer Fantasie durfte sie sich dem Was-wäre-wenn hingeben.

Durfte sie sich ihr hingeben.

Ihr.

Elphaba.

**Im Sommer werde ich deinen  
Rosenstock malen.  
So das alle Farben strahlen.  
Dann werde ich weinen.**

„Galinda?" hörte sie plötzlich die Stimme, nach der sie sich so sehnte, hinter sich.

Sie glaubte, dass es nur Einbildung war. Sie hatte sich Elphaba herbeigesehnt, aber wusste sie doch, dass ihre Freundin wie jeden Tag in der Bibliothek hinter einem Stapel Bücher vergraben saß und lernte.

„Alles okay?"

Da war wieder diese sanfte, vertraute Stimme und sie klang besorgt. Galinda bildete es sich nicht ein. Wenige Schritte hinter ihr stand ihre Freundin. Stand die Person, nach der sie sich sehnte.

„Galinda?"

Und plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Galinda roch den ihr so vertrauten Geruch ihrer Freundin.

Sie roch nach Morgentau und Moos.

Sie roch nach Elphaba.

„Es ist alles ok."

„Warum bist du hier so allein?"

„Ich bin nicht allein, du bist doch da", erwidere Galinda, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sie konnte ihrer Freundin jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

Nicht so.

Nicht mit Augen voller Tränen und Sehnsucht.

Sehnsucht nach einer Umarmung. Sehnsucht nach Liebe.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, dafür sind Freundinnen doch da."

„Ich weiß." Galinda konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht verlangen durfte.

Nicht verlangen konnte.

**Denn nicht mehr lang dann kommt die Zeit,  
wenn Rosenblätter fallen.  
Denn nicht mehr lang dann kommt die Zeit  
**

„Lass uns zurückgehen Galinda. Es fängt bald an zu regnen."

Der Regen würde gut zu ihrer Stimmung passen. Galinda wollte sich verkriechen. Die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und vergessen wer und was sie war.

Sie wollte sich ihren Träumen hingeben. Sich vorstellen, wie diese vollen grünen Lippen nicht so banale Dinge wie „Es fängt bald an zu regnen" oder „Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da" sagten, sondern die drei Worte nach denen sie sich sehnte: Ich liebe dich.

Galinda spürte plötzlich die Berührung ihrer Freundin. Wie sie ihre Hand nahm. Sie mit sich zog. Galinda würde sich von ihr überall hinführen lassen. Bis ans Ende der Welt.

Sie starrte hinab auf die grünen Finger, die mit ihren verflochten waren. Teile ihres Körpers waren miteinander verwoben. Wie würde es bei anderen Teilen aussehen? Wie würde es sein, wenn sie engumschlungen nebeneinander lagen? Wie würde das aussehen? Wie würde es sich anfühlen? Elphaba's grüne Haut auf der ihren zu spüren.

Ein wohliger Schauer jagte über Galinda's Rücken.

„Wir sind da", riss Elphaba's Stimme sie aus ihrem neuen Tagtraum und Galinda fand sich in dem Zimmer, dass die Beiden teilten wieder. Wie sie hierher zurückgekommen war, daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, wohl aber an das Gefühl, dass sie vermisste, als Elphaba ihre Hand losließ.

**Im Herbst dann werde ich deinen  
Rosenstock schneiden.  
Und den Rosengarten meiden.  
Dann werd ich nicht weinen.  
**

In der Nacht, wie so oft, stand Galinda am Fenster und sah hinauf in den Sternenhimmel.

Man sagte sich, wenn eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel und man sich etwas wünschte, dann würde dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Galinda hatte nur einen Wunsch. Eine Nacht wollte sie. Ein paar Stunden.

Als sie so gedankenverloren am Fenster stand, hörte sie nicht die Schritte hinter sich. Beinah hätte sie vor Schreck laut aufgeschrien, als sich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Galinda, komm ins Bett."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", erwiderte diese leise.

„Bitte."

Die Hand ihrer Freundin legte sich vorsichtig auf ihre Taille, es war eine so zarte Berührung, Galinda glaubte für einen Augenblick, dass sie es sich nur einbildete.

„Komm mit mir ins Bett", flüsterte die Stimme ihrer Freundin ihr ins Ohr.

Galinda nickte stumm.

Wann war Elphaba so dicht hinter sie getreten, dass sie den warmen Atem ihrer Freundin in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte? Es war ein wenig so, wie Galinda es sich erträumt hatte. Die Hand auf ihrem Körper, der Atem in ihrem Nacken. Aber es war real.

Und als sie sich vom Fenster wegdrehte, sah sie nicht mehr, wie eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel fiel.

**  
Denn niemand weis wie weh es tut,  
wenn Rosenblätter fallen.**

**ENDE**


End file.
